Phoenix
Phoenixes are large Swan-sized scarlet birds with red and gold plumage (coincidentally the colors of Gryffindor), along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock's. Its scarlet feathers glow faintly in darkness, while its golden tail feathers are hot to the touch. Phoenixes are known for nesting on mountain peaks. They are gentle herbivores and are not known for fighting. As Phoenixes approach their burning day, they resemble a half-plucked turkey and their eyes become dull and their feathers start to fall out and it begins to make gagging noises. Then the bird would suddenly burst into flames only to rise from the ashes shortly after. In a number of days, they grow back to full size. It is this ability that so strongly connects the Phoenix with re-birth. Domesticated Phoenixes Phoenixes are very difficult to domesticate, as Newt Scamander says in his book; "phoenix gains a XXXX rating not because it is aggressive, but because very few wizards have ever succeeded in domesticating it". There are two known domesticated Phoenixes, one Albus Dumbledore’s pet Phoenix Fawkes, and the other Sparky the team mascot for the New Zealand Quidditch team the Moutohora Macaws. It is also pondered whether Fawkes' previous owner was Godric Gryffindor, though J.K. denies this and says that Fawkes' only owner is Dumbeldore. Abilities and Traits The most startling of the Phoenixes abilities is its ability to regenerate itself: it bursts into flame when its body becomes old and rises from the ashes as a new-born chick. This gives these birds a great life-span, as well as the ability to take a direct Avada Kedavra curse and still be reborn. The Phoenix can also disappear and re-appear at will in burst of flames, and boasts magical tears and song. The tears have potent healing capabilities, able to bring a person back even from the brink of death, while the phoenix song will increase the courage of the good and strike fear into the hearts of the evil. Phoenixes are capable of lifting a great weight with their tails, such as being able to effortlessly fly up a distance with four people holding on to its tail. They can also leave messages by bursting into flame to re-appear elsewhere and leaving behind a single golden tail-feather. Also, Phoenixes are immune to the gaze of a basilisk. Materials made from Phoenix Feathers Phoenix tail-feathers are a powerful magical substance, and as such are an accepted wand core. Fawkes gave two feathers, both of which ended up in the wands of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, which is said to be the reason why they locked in Priori Incantatem when the two characters attempted to engage in a magical battle. Phoenix tail-feather might also be able to be used as a quill. Dumbledore and the Phoenix Dumbledore has many connections to the Phoenix not only through Fawkes but also his Patronus, which so happens to be a Phoenix. He named his anti-Voldemort organization the Order of the Phoenix. At Dumbledore's funeral, Harry thought he saw some of the smoke from Dumbledore's cremation rise in the shape of a Phoenix, although this may have been Fawkes as he never appears again except in the Pensieve. Trivia * Phoenix also known as mystical creature in other part of world. In Japan, people called them as Suzaku or Fenix. In Asian history, Phoenix is similar to peacock, with beautiful long tail. * Phoenix also has different names in the world. for example, Suzaku (Japan), Fenix (Spain), etc. * Besides of its elements of Fire, sometimes Phoenix can also represent element of Death, and element of Wind. * Different from the mystical creature in Harry Potter, in Marvel world, Phoenix is not a mystical creature, but it's a very powerful entity, birth from the sun's big bang. It's known as Phoenix Force. It also has the power to resurrect, instantly kill its enemies (not by magic, but destruct them by molecules). Although it's very powerful, it needs a host to stay alive. Furthermore, it takes a female body named Jean Grey, as its host. Then Jean Grey has taken the codename "Phoenix" for herself. Known Phoenixes *Fawkes *Sparky Notes Category:Creatures